Kami and Akuma
by MademoiselleChaton
Summary: This is my first fan fiction about Tsundere and Yandere school girls. I hope you enjoy it!
1. Friendship?

Hiya everyone my name is Kitty.

I hope you enjoy!

There he was sitting at the same table I was said Kami she was obsessed with Kyo but as for Akuma she was totally insane about him Kami and Akuma were friends. One day Akuma was sitting down on a bench right outside the school watching her favorite YouTuber Markiplier when suddenly she saw Kyo talking to this girl so she decided to listen in she hears her ask him out and of corse he yes so when they finally separate Akuma try to find a way to break stuff up then Kami catches her but it was to late there had been blood guts and organs splashed everywhere the girl was gone never to be seen again kami sat crying she would not let Akuma get close to Kyo next day Kyo was walking home from school and so was Kami they lived in the same neighbourhood so she bumps into Kyo walking home she says hi and then there was awkward silence Kyo say aren't you in my class and kami says yes and then something weird happened there was a sudden pain in her side it was Akuma she had shot her looking over her as kami passed out the next morning kami wakes up in the hospital still hurting Akuma was there crying hoping her friend would be all right then petting Akuma's soft short red hair saying it would be alright Akuma looked up at her and said over and over again "I'm sorry I'm so so sorry I just could not hep it some evil darkness came over me feeling of jealousy and rage it's fine in fine"says kami as the only one who understood Akuma ill be all right says kami in a soft sweet voice every time Akuma cried kami would wipe a tear away saying its alright kami understood Akuma's ways knowing how Akuma feels Akuma's dad ran away and Akuma's mom committed suicide so kami didn't even think about Kyo she jumps up out the hospital bed with pain still in her side and says "where's Kyo" Akuma says crying I killed him now he'll never get in the way of our friendship again no how could you Akuma says kami dropping down on her knees why-why I cut all his hair of and now will still have memory of him ok says Akuma now he will never get in the way of our friendship.


	2. Demon's and Angel's

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU"RE GOING!" Akuma shouted running after her best friend who was still wrapped in gauze around the waist "YOU CAN"T RUN FOREVER KAMI JUST COME BACK WE CAN STILL BE FRIENDS I WON"T BITE!" as the last few words rang in Kami's mind she woke up in a cold sweat panting from her nightmare.

Kami's POV

I felt normal I touched my waist to check for any marks or gauze but all I felt was my skin 'OH MY GOD I'M NAKED' looking around for my clothes with the little patch of moonlight that ad found it's way into my room I felt something it was a body I traced my finger around and felt hot tight abs and nothing else 'Oh my god~' "Kami?" I had a heart attack it sounded just like Kyo's voice but in my nightmare he was dead and all we were doing was talking on the way home "Kami?" I saw him sit up and his hands roamed around the bed to look for me 'What should I do?' "Kami?" he said touching my hand and roaming my torso with his hand "I'm here go back to sleep," I said biting my lip trying not to squeal whenever he reached my chest "I just was worried about you whenever you sat up I thought something was wrong" he sounded so goddamn sexy when he was tired "Goodnight my Angel".

Akuma's POV

I never knew the truth about my parent's everyone had always hid it from me my entire life I never went to see my relatives or friends of the family it was always me and Kami but now that I knew the truth I've never felt stronger they were gone now and I only had Kami and Adrian "Adrian~" giggling his name was so much fun just teasing the hell out of him "My little demon" he said almost as giggly as me but he had the biggest smirk on his face "Tu sais ne pas taquiner" he said as he kissed me softly laying us down on the bed and curling up to go to sleep.

Normal POV

As the students entered Blakley high the Killjoys took their normal spot waiting on their master. as the rest of the students were heading to their lockers so they could talk to the other students later. "Killjoys!" shouted Adrian from the school opening " " the girls responded in unison "Back off lady's he's mine," Akuma said jumping off of the roof and landing next to Adrian then locking arms with him and walking inside the school.

*Time skip after school*

Kami's POV

I don't know what happened but I loved it whenever I woke up I had a bra and panties on and I was right next to Kyo and I felt so happy all day he was winking and smiling at me I don't know what Akuma did but I love it "Angel?" 'He's next to me' I felt him interlocking our fingers as we walked home "Right here" I felt like a child at a candy store so happy to be there and had been begging to be there all my life but once I'm here I feel off like this was a trick to get me to do something and I can't decide how I feel "Good" he said as he squeezed my hand lightly finishing the walk home.


	3. Sin and Fluff

kami's story

"No no please don't that tickles" says kami softly as Kyo strolls his fingers across kami's stomach gently going further and further down until he reaches her thong "no I can't"says kami pushing Kyo's hand away "it just doesn't feel right why it's fine" says Kyo "No one will hear your soft squeal" no kami says firmly fine Kyo says lets just talk ok says kami

*Time skip*

as kami falls sound asleep Kyo wide awake wondering who is kami I'm in this relationship with a girl I barely know nothing about nothing at all. as Kyo looks over at kami sound asleep he lays down beside her and wraps his arm around her slowly working his hand up kami's shirt to her soft medium breast kami wakes up and lets out a soft moan pinching and rubbing kami's nipples Kyo gets an erection fliping kami over on her back kami starts to say something then is silenced by a finger to her lips as Kyo guided his finger to kami's pastel thog he brings his lips to hers letting their tongs lock slowly letting his finger go up and down Kamis clit getting kami all wet taking his index and his ring finger and spread her wide open and letting his middle rub up and down her clit then guiding his mouth to kami's nipples sucking and lifting her soft warm body in the air he sits up on the side of the bed kami panting and still moaning a little bit kami slowly getting on her knees crawling towards Kyo climbing into his lap letting their naked bodies touch as kami put her small wet pussy on Kyo big dick moaning going up down up down then they stop Kyo laid kami out on the bed spreading her legs wide open as he put his mouth on her small pussy digging his tongue into places that felt so good pushing his finger into Kamis pussy kami was moaning so loudly until finally there it was the orgasm but Kyo kept going non-stop and aaa aaa kami says very loudly she cum it felt so good it was her first time still moaning from the feeling kami go's to Kyo who was panting hardly from all the tension kyo's dick was so hard kami led her mouth to it licking it sucking Kyo grabbed Kamis hair pushing her head up and down because it felt so good then Kyo cums all in Kamis mouth kami lays back falling asleep so does Kyo kami wakes up in the morning covered in cum she feels a warm body beside her forgetting all about last night and she brings her hand to feel Kyo laying beside her naked his warm hot body beside her Kyo wakes up and whispers in her ear i love you putting his hand around her soft breast and falling back asleep forgetting they had school.

Akuma's POV *the night before*

Once me and Adrian got home we did a little bit of homework and talked for a little but something felt off it felt strange to be still wearing are clothes "Akuma" I felt him say hands around my waist breathing against my neck "Akuma" he repeated letting his hands roam my body.


End file.
